


girls don't like boys...

by lollirotten



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, making it up as I go, porn with a plot, this is new territory for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: Hannah was 18 years old when IT terrorized Derry the last time. IT terrorized her, too, but in an entirely different way. Now, after 15 years of failed romances, Hannah finds out why she can't find anyone who can satisfy her. IT AU - Pennywise comes back every 15 years.





	1. someone like you

Sleep wouldn't come. It wasn't the only thing that hadn't come that night, but she was beginning to feel like that was her fault. Like, there was something wrong with her. She reached over to the bedside table, picking up her phone and squinting at the time on the screen. Two AM. The man next to her was sound asleep, snoring, and she sighed, rubbing her forehead as she stood up. She had faked it with him, like she'd faked it with the last, and the one before that, and so on and so forth. She pulled her jeans on and headed into the bathroom, splashing some water on her face and exhaling. This wasn't really meant to be a one night thing. Hell, it was their fourth or fifth date.

James was nice, he was good in the sack and he wasn't lacking in the size department, but there was something missing. Something that no man seemed to be able to give her. She closed her eyes again and swallowed hard. There was a faint sound of bells, and she glanced around, but the source wasn't visible. She pushed hair out of her face and headed back out of the bathroom, quietly collecting her things and heading out the door.

She crossed her arms across her chest as she walked. It was a little dangerous, walking across town in the middle of the night, but she couldn't stand to stay at James' apartment any longer than she had. It'd been suffocating, and she needed air. She needed to breathe. Her head still fluttered with thoughts and memories of the evening, trying to figure out why, how it was so hard for her to leave satisfied. Her girlfriends had suggested she see a therapist. The therapist suggested she masturbate more and find out what made her tick.

None of it worked. She shook her head a bit as a yellow cab pulled up beside her, the window rolling down, and a dark-skinned driver called out to her.

"Ma'am? You need a ride?" 

She paused, looking into the cab for a moment. 

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, getting into the backseat, and then giving him her address. "I didn't think you guys were... out this late." She added, buckling her seat belt and looking at him through the rear view. He looked back at her. 

"Oh, I was on my way home. It's not safe for anyone to walk these streets at night like this." She crossed her arms, nodding a little bit. He was right, after all, but she still felt a little awkward. She rubbed at her hands, glancing up at one point to find him looking at her, and for a split second, she thought his eyes were a bright yellow. She gasped, but rubbed at her eyes. He hadn't been looking at her at all.

He pulled to the sidewalk, and waved her off when she dug in her purse to pay him.

"No need, no need. It was on my way. Be safe, my friend." He said, and she thanked him and headed towards the door of her building, sighing out and punching the key code that opened the front door. Those eyes. Those yellow eyes. Why did they bore such a hole in her mind? She sighed heavily and headed inside to her apartment.

She sat on the floor of her shower, the hot water washing over her. The best thing she'd ever done was buy a waterfall shower head, and now, she was curled up underneath it, looking at her toes and watching the water go down the drain. Portland wasn't such a bad town, but the dating pool sucked and just about every thing else sucked too. Of course, that's how it'd been just about everywhere she'd lived. 

She turned the shower off and dried off, wrapping her hair in a towel and heading out of her bathroom to sit on her bed. Her phone began buzzing on the nightstand, and she sighed, figuring it was James, and electing to ignore it. She laid back on her bed, letting her body air dry on the silken sheets, when the phone went off again. She groaned, reaching over to pick it up.

"Hey, James, sorr- what? Who?" She hadn't looked at the number, but the voice on the other end was unfamiliar, and it wasn't James.

"Mike. Mike Hanlon, from Derry? We went to school together." She sat up, looking across the room for a few moments at the mirror on her vanity. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I... didn't-"

"Didn't know who I was? It's okay. I just needed to check in on you." Her brow furrowed. Check in on her? Out of the blue? It'd been 15 years since she'd left Derry. She'd not even thought about it since then. 

"Oh. Um."

"Hannah. It's back." He said, and the words made her head hurt. She rubbed at her temple, and closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

"Mike, I'm sorry, but.. I don't..." She trailed off, eyes moving towards her bathroom door. The light was flickering, and whatever Mike said to her next fell on deaf ears. 

"Yeah, okay.. Take care, Mike." She said, turning the phone off and letting it drop to the bed as she headed towards the bathroom, slowly. Her movements silent. She took the towel off her head, and though it wasn't as useful as a weapon, it still calmed her. She pushed the door open the rest of the way, looking at the flickering light above the sink. With a mumble, she reached up and twisted the bulb back in all the way. The flickering stopped, and she sighed, dropping her towel into the dirty clothes basket next to the shower, and turning to head out of the bathroom and back to her bed. 

She flopped down into the bed, rolling over and closing her eyes, shaking her head. It had to be about 3:30 or later now. Her head was still hurting, and her body ached from being riled up and then so let down. She let her fingers wander down her skin, rubbing at her sex for a moment, a soft moan coming from her lips. She rolled over onto her back, legs spreading as she did, giving her better access, as one hand trailed up to her breast. She groaned out quietly, jumping when something wet fell on her forehead. And then another. She opened her eyes finally, looking upwards at the ceiling.

A scream caught in her throat at the site of a thin, lanky clown clinging to her ceiling, looking down on her, drool falling from his lip. His eyes were bright yellow, piercing through the darkness, and his costume was gray silk, with ruffles and bells. He dropped down on top of her, finger going to her lips to hush her from screaming anymore. 

"ahh, shh shh shhhhh, banana, shhh." He cooed, yellow eyes fixated on hers. She wriggled underneath him, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see ole' Pennywise again, hmm?" She stopped moving suddenly, memories flooding back into her. "There, now, you don't need to fight me." He said.

"You." Was all she said, as it became abundantly clear to her what had happened. All those years, it was his fault. It was no wonder none of the men she'd been with could satisfy her. Not after what he had done. Not after the year spent writhing in sex with an otherworldly monster. "Your fault. You.. You did this to me." She said, shaking her head. She almost wanted to cry.

"Me? No." He snarled, hand going to her jaw, teeth sharpening as he grew closer. "No, you did this to yourself, little girl. Every time you came back for more. Every time you looked the other way. Every time you cried out, 'I'm yours, Pennywise, I'm yours!' You gave more and more of you to me until there was nothing left for any HUMAN to satisfy." He snarled, teeth grazing against the skin of her throat, and she gasped, the sensation terrifying, but all too familiar. 

She could hear her phone buzzing again, but she couldn't reach it, and she didn't want to reach it. But the clown pulled it up, and the name on the screen caused her to frown. 

"Better answer it, little girl. He's worried sick." He mocked, still on top of her, but he was away from her throat. She took the phone from him and answered it, James' voice coming over the speaker.

"Hannah? Are you okay? You just-"

"I know, James, I'm sorry, we're just moving too fa-" The clown's fingers had run down her torso, sliding against her cunt, a wicked grin on his face. "Fast, I've got to go, I'm fi-" Another movement and she gasped mid-syllable. "Fine, sorry. Bye." She hung up as quickly as she could, picking up a pillow from behind her and throwing at the clown.

"Asshole." She sneered, and a finger shot up inside of her, bringing a moan from her lips as she practically melted into the sheets. "You were... were always such an asshole." She said, words more of a breathy whisper. Pennywise's grin widened further and he moved back up towards her, pulling his finger from her cunt and rubbing at her clit. He drug his lips from her navel up to her breasts, moving to one nipple and pulling it between his teeth. She shivered, whimpering under his touch. He was right. He'd been aiming to kill her the first time. But then he got another idea. And then she kept coming back. Even after everything. Even after all the kids.

Even after she'd heard Mike and the other kids talking about what had happened. Even after confiding in them that he'd tormented her. She never said how. She never divulged those secrets. She guessed that was why Mike had called. To warn her. Pennywise's lips moved to the other nipple, biting down a bit harder, rubbing her clit faster, and she cried out, gripping the sheets underneath her. Her hips bucked, and he pushed her down.

"Uh uh." He said, shaking his head. "Good girls stay still." She whined as he began to work on her clit again, building her up, until she cried out again, desperately trying to stay still under him as an orgasm washed through her body. The first one she'd had in 15 years. His grin was manic, glowing in the darkness, as he moved back up and caught her lips in his.

"Come home to me, Hannah." He said, before pressing his lips back into hers, tongue flicking against hers. She nodded into his kiss, groaning out. "Come back to Derry, and we'll have all the fun in the world." She reached to pull him back into another kiss, but he was gone, nothing left but her naked form and the wet spot on her sheets.


	2. moonlight sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's first time meeting Pennywise, back in 2002*
> 
> edit: I forgot that I made this an au where Penny comes back every 15 years. so the past scenes were set in 2002 instead of 1988. whoooops. it's ok i fixed it.

2002

Hannah Silvers smiled at the boy across the counter as he handed her the couple of items he needed. She rung them up on the register and told him the total, and he gave her a handful of crumpled up bills. Straightening them out, she gave him his change and put the stuff into a paper bag and sent him on his way. She was just working this job at the record store for some spending money and to save up for when she went to college next fall. Her family was well enough off that they certainly didn't need their only daughter working right out of high school, but Hannah had insisted on doing something other than sitting at home all summer.

Her dad would have liked nothing more, really, especially when people started dying. When kids started going missing. Every few days someone would put up another missing poster in the front window, sometimes over an old one. Hannah thought it was weird, but she didn't dwell too much on it. It wasn't like there was something she could do about it, anyway. She clocked out that evening and headed home, taking the road down Neibolt instead of her usual way. She'd seen that tell-tale blue Trans Am down that way, and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Henry Bowers and his gang of ruffians.

They were all a few years her junior, but it didn't matter. They'd pick on anyone, regardless of age, and she was no exception. She shifted her purse on her shoulder and rubbed her forehead as she walked, stopped when she got to the end of the road, looking up at the old house with all the sunflowers in the front yard. It was a nice house, or it had been at some time in the past, but now it was boarded up and threatening to cave in on itself. She shifted again, and the sound of an engine turning down the road caught her attention.

"Shit." She muttered, seeing the Trans Am turn onto the road. She didn't have much choice, so she bolted into the yard and pushed open the front door, quickly stepping inside and closing it behind her. She exhaled sharply, moving to the front window to peek out between the boards. The car drove by without even slowing down. She sighed in relief. They hadn't saw her. A clap of thunder caused her to jump, and she frowned. It had been threatening to rain all day, and of course it would choose now to do so. She crossed her arms, turning from the window and looking around the room she was in. It was empty, aside from a dusty old piano and chair, a tricycle and a couple of other broken bits and pieces. 

The only sound was the rain beating down on the roof and the soft squeak of rats, and she sighed again, carefully moving over to the piano bench and dusting it off with her hand, sitting down and looking at the piano. She had an almost overwhelming urge to play it, and after a moment, she put her fingers to the keys and pressed down. It was in tune, which was surprising, and after a moment of dusting it off with an old receipt from her purse, getting the cobwebs off, she stretched her fingers out and began to play.

She'd played the piano since she was a child, one of those things her mother got her into. She was actually good at it, too, quickly picking up on music theory and able to memorize her favorite songs fairly easily. She shifted in her seat, and once her fingers were warmed up enough, she slid from an unrecognizable melody to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the melancholy music overtaking the sound of rain in the room, and quelling her nerves.

In the basement, a figure stirred, climbing from the well that stood ominously in the dirt. The fear and movement had caught his attention, but it was the music that drew him out. He'd heard the melody before, but it was played so softly, and in his home, and the clown rose from his underground lair to investigate. Hannah was lost in her playing, eyes closed as her fingers ran over keys methodically and from pure memory. A small smile was on her lips, and she continued the song, even as footsteps came from the hallway. Even as a shadow loomed in the doorway. Even as two hands began to clap together.

She hit the wrong keys in surprise, hopping up and causing the bench to fall to the floor with a clatter, quickly moving back. The man standing in the doorway loomed over her, at least by a foot, and he was dressed as a clown. Or he was a clown. There was something off about his movements and she couldn't place it. Her heart caught in her throat as she watched him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, he only gestured back to the piano, as if to tell her to continue, and she swallowed hard. Not taking her eyes off of him, she picked the bench back up and set it right, sitting down and running her fingers back over the keys.

Movement again, and her fingers danced, the sound of a Chopin melody filling the air, and she slowly drew her eyes off of the clown and back to the piano, losing herself in the music again. The clown moved, standing behind her now, watching as her fingers moved. He could smell the rise of fear in her belly, and he smirked to himself. His hands moved, slowly going to her shoulders, the soft silk of his gloves running against the fabric. She tensed as he touched her, but relaxed after a few seconds. His hands wandered, down her back and then around to her stomach, rising higher.

Her breathing quickened as he drew near her breasts, and she missed a key and paused. 

"Don't stop." He said, voice in her ear, and she started playing again, even as his hands moved up, cupping her breasts through her shirt and rubbing at them, finding her nipples through the fabric and pinching at them. She gasped, and the music stopped. She turned around, and the clown pulled at her body, turning her to face him now. She got a good look into his eyes - a bright, unnatural yellow, and she gasped as his hands went to either side of her face, pulling her closely and kissing her. A wet, sloppy but somehow expertly timed kiss, she closed her eyes and found herself kissing back, the warmth of desire beginning to grow in her belly. 

His hands roamed down again, along her collarbone, her shoulders, past her breasts and down to her groin, rubbing at her through the fabric of her jeans and causing her to gasp against his lips. The only rational part of her mind that was left was screaming at her, but it was being drowned out by the hum and pull of her cunt growing wetter. He lifted her up, placing her on the piano with a hard bang of keys, pulling at her jeans and removing them. She gasped as he pulled her thighs apart, moving in between them and running his fingers along her folds, teasing at her clit.

She leaned her head back and groaned quietly, soon feeling the head of his cock pressing against her and then inside of her, his movements slow. He was larger than any boy she'd had before, and even with the lack of foreplay, he'd still made her wetter than anyone else had either. He slid inside of her cunt, bottoming out and rubbing her clit with his thumb. His eyes on her face, watching her expressions, he began to move his hips, building up speed and going deeper into her. She couldn't control her voice, crying out louder with each movement. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her, pushing her down as he thrust. The piano keys banging with each time she moved off of them.

"Oh, don't.. stop," she moaned, mirroring the words he'd spoken - the only words exchanged between them - and he pulled her off the piano, both of the bodies going to the floor as he pushed her legs up, both over one shoulder, slamming into her and looking down with a snarl, sharpening teeth glistening wet with drool. Hannah gasped, fear panging through her body, which only caused him to move harder, inhumanly fast in his movements, and she cried out once again, an orgasm rocking through her spine as she came all over his dick. 

She gasped, hips moving with a whine as he slowed his thrusts down, and he pushed her legs apart, leaning down to press his lips on hers. Her head moved up to meet his lips hungrily as he thrust still, quickening his pace again as his hand snaked up and went to her throat, holding her in place against the dirty floor as he growled and slammed into her, bringing her oversensitive cunt to another orgasm as he pulled from her, his own cum hitting her lower stomach. She gasped, groaning again, and he pressed his lips to hers.

"I-I'm Hannah." She said finally, and he gave her a wicked grin.

"Pennywise."


	3. the absence of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut, just fluff and plot stuff.

Present Day

She slammed the trunk closed after pulling her suitcase out of it. The house she'd rented for the next few months, under the guise of a getaway vacation, stood empty and only somewhat inviting in front of her. The owners had moved away and were trying to sell the place, but with no luck. It was still furnished, so they'd taken to renting it out to vacationers and writers and whoever wanted to stay in Derry for a bit, and wanted more privacy than a hotel room could afford them. That was why Hannah had rented it. She knew now, as her memories had begun to sting back into her mind, that if she came back to Derry - back to Pennywise - she'd need the privacy.

She had a knot in her gut, ever since he'd disappeared from her apartment in Portland, after the call from Mike Hanlon. She hadn't known Mike - or any of his friends - that well back in the day. They all knew just enough about each other to understand that Pennywise was the only thing they really had in common. Hannah's relationship with the clown was... very different, however. She unlocked the door with the key she'd gotten from the owners, stepping inside to a cool, dark house. She inhaled lightly and sighed. Home again. There was nothing quite like that foreboding air, especially when she heard the giggle of a child running down the sidewalk.

Shaking her head, she frowned and closed the door, willing herself to shut the noise out. She didn't want to think about it - didn't want to think about what he did to survive. She headed to the back bedroom and tossed her suitcase on the bed, plopping down beside it. She'd been driving for a while, and she was tired. After a moment of staring at her phone in her hands, she laid back on the bed, rolling to her side and curling up. Her eyes fluttered closed. Outside, the child's giggle had turned into a scream of terror. Hannah didn't hear it. No one heard it.

IT stood in the small wooded area across from the house Hannah had rented. He'd smelled her the moment she'd entered the town, though he hadn't lost track of her before that. The uncertainty of the last few days had him on edge - he knew she'd come back to him, but at the same time, there was doubt. Doubt that she would want to begin another fling with him when she knew how the last effected her. Doubt that she would forgive him for what he'd done. What he continued to do. Claws tore through the flesh of the child, devouring it as he pondered and stared.

The body was left behind, mangled in knots and broken in ways no human could do. The clown was gone, and a dog continued to bark in the distance. A soft rumble of thunder groaned, and rain began to patter down.

Hannah woke after a few hours, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, careful not to smear eye makeup all over her face as she did it. She squinted, pawing around for her phone before she found it and the bright screen glared at her. A text lit up the screen, the phone identifying it as 'Probably: Michael Hanlon'. She frowned and opened it.

'We're all meeting at the Jade Garden tomorrow - it's a nice Chinese place in the new shopping plaza. I hope you didn't come back, Hannah, but if you did, I think we'd all like to see you.'

She bit her bottom lip and her fingers typed out a message back, then deleted it. She shook her head, and a loud clap of thunder made her jump. A giggle came from the corner of the room.

"What'sa matter, Hannah? Not gonna go have a nice dinner with your friends?" The clown's form was standing there, watching her. She could barely see him, the white of his face and silk of his costume showing in the darkness. But the eyes - glowing yellow at her - told her all she needed to know. She scooted back on the bed and looked at him for a long few moments of silence.

"I didn't come back here for them." She said quietly. He took a slow step forward, hunched a bit as he did, grin pulling wider and wider at his mouth until it seemed like it would take up his entire face. Her own lip twitched. Within moments, he was on the end of the bed, crawling up towards her and caging her to the bed with his limbs. 

"Oh, my little Hannah banana came back for more of ole' Pennywise, didn't she?" He said with a growling, mocking tone. Her face grew red, and she clenched her fist around the quilt underneath her. He put one hand on her jaw, holding her face and leaned down, breath hot against her neck, drool dropping on her skin. "I can smell it. Every part of you aches for me." Hannah's jaw tightened, and she pushed him away from her, quickly crawling on top of him, straddling him. Her suitcase fell to the floor with a thud and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"You ruined me! You broke my mind and tore my soul!" She said through grit teeth. "I can't feel anything for another human but pity, because they could never do the things to me that you could. They could never make me feel as alive." She pounded his shoulder with her fist, but his grin remained. She knew she was only able to do this because he was allowing it. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"15 years, Pen. 15 years I've tried to have a normal life. Have a boyfriend. Fall in love. Maybe get married and have some kids. Do those things that girls are supposed to do. But I couldn't." She felt his hands slide up her side, holding her waist and pulling her down to him. She buried her face into the ruffles of his collar, and he ran his fingers against her head, pushing hair off her as she cried. "I couldn't because they weren't you. And the worst part was... I couldn't even truly remember you." 

"Shhh." He hushed her, arms wrapping around her body and pulling her tighter. "Well, we're here now, aren't we, Hannah? You won't forget me again, I promise." He cooed in her ear, finger tapping her lips. She sniffled, the tenderness much needed and welcome. 

"Just hold me, Pen.. please." He rolled her over onto her side, holding her against him as she shuddered, tears pouring. It was rare for him to show this kind of softness, even to her, but he knew when it was necessary. Now was one of those times. And even if he didn't want to admit it himself, he'd had more than his share of missing her during his sleep. He'd see her in dreams, he'd replay those memories, but it wasn't enough. She began to doze off in his arms and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
